Planet Dot Dot Dot
'' '' Planet Dot Dot Dot, also know as Planet ..., is a planet inhabitated by humanoid fish people. These people do nothing but stare at each other all day long, and occasionally pass around pointless messages saying "Um..." So..." or just "...". The Dotians do not have to stop to sleep or eat, as they photosythesize energy. They have no civilazation whatsover, as all they do is stare at each other, leading some to question their sentience. Unknown by most Irkens, Dotians are actually incredibly sapient. Their fish eyes and strange ability to sense when someone is watching them enables them to always stand still and say their pointless messages when under watch. They do stalk visitors which adds to their suspense, and occasionally let someone notice that their eyes are following them. They show a liking of calculators, and giving one to a Dotian is considered the best gift anyone can give to them. The first Irken-recorded event of a Dotian being sapient was when Spec-Ops Zag threatened one with a gun. The Dotian gargled noisily and ran away. The second was when a fleet of several hundred Dotians in ships with advanced technology attacked Vex's space station. It is unknown how they recieved such technology, or why they even attacked the space station, but Vex and LIR think it may have something to do with tampering from another race. Dotians can also fire billions of volts of electricity from their mouths, which they use to fry enemies, and power superweapons. Dotians speak in a rapid, buzzy, and pulsating language that is very complex. There is also a race is of purple, monkey-like mammals on the planet. They can talk with the use of the translator, otherwise they just appear to be saying random words. These creatures are known as Monkehs. Laws The Dotians have three laws, which are: 1: "..." 2: "..." 3: "..." The laws are told in quotes. Involvment with the Irken Empire Every Irken Invader who was ever assigned to this planet outright refused to go. Most Irkens are either terrified or angered by this planet's silence. Invader Tilex set up a secret base on this planet, which appears to be just a normal hole from the surface. Much later on, The Meekrob Anti-Irken Force set up a large base 10 feet underground on the planet, and used it primarily for test subjects. The majority of these test subjects were Dotians, and, noted by an Irken spy, most of the Dotians mysteriously dissapeared; of course, caused by the very testing lab. These Dotians were to be used as soliders, before 317 self destructed the testing lab, freeing most of the test subjects (but also killing a large majority of them) and leaving the base in ruins. Orbiting Planets Planet Dot Dot Dot was formally orbited by both a small sun and a small moon, but said small sun mysteriously dissapeared, causing the Dotians to lose their main food source. The small moon is now the only thing lighting up the planet. Trivia of Doom The name Planet Dot Dot Dot is not official. It was named by a commander who took a wrong turn and crashlanded on the planet. This commander's Ring Cutter was found over 100 years later, presumably fixed by the Dotians, by Zag and Gav. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Planets marked for conquest Category:Invader Jib Universe Category:Missions Category:Canceled missions Category:Failed Conquests Category:Non-Sentient Planets Category:Hilarious Category:Planets in the Oezerian Galaxy Category:Fanon